Questions
by Deathmetal180
Summary: This is for anyone who doesn't understand my stories. Please send your questions here. Also, if anyone says this isn't allowed. IT'S ALMOST THE SAME AS ALPHA'S, EXCEPT IT'S DEALING WITH MY STORIES. SO IT'S ALLOWED!
1. Marcus and Mayhem

A figure speaks, "I can't believe our author is making us doing this."

"Of all the people I could be stuck with, why did it had to be you?" the other comments.

They two figures, one blue and one purple walk up to an open room and still talking.

"Guys!" A voice hollers to them, stopping them and both turn to see where the voice originated from.

It continues, "This isn't the time or place for this. Set your petty differences already, we need to tell these fanfiction people... These lovely ladies and gentlemen, about what is about to happen or clear anything up!"

Both ask, "Who the hell are you?"

The figure wearing a cloak says, "I can't disclosed my identity, if I do... I must kill the two of you!"

The other two gulp nervously and walk up to the chairs set up.

The blue speaks, "Hello, this is Marcus and this is thing is called Questions."

The purple responds, "I'm Mayhem, the better looking and smarter of the two. Basically if you have any confusion about any of the stories or anything else, please write it here. Review here, we need it to make the story better."

The figure in the cloak speaks, "Big news about the story, Unvoiced Experiments. The first chapter will be posted tomorrow and will be posted weekly, meaning every Saturday will have a new chapter!"

Mayhem looks to the cloaked figure and asks, "Can you tell us something?"

The figure replies, "Yes, Deathmetal180 doesn't own any of the characters the gracious people offered for his story. You rock! Nor does he own Lilo and Stitch the series, the characters, the movies or the characters from Lilo and Stitch wikia. (.com/wiki/List_of_Experiments) He only owns us, the story and his own OCs."

Marcus comments angrily, "He meant about yourself?"

The figure smirks, "Spoilers. I can't say a thing, just wait for the story to be published and then everything will be clear."

Mayhem responds, "Please, nothing is clear with that hard head. He should be lucky to have a functionally brain."

He whispers, "Even if it's small."

Marcus retorts hotly, "I heard that!"

The figure breaks the two, "Guys! Don't eat each other!"

Mayhem speaks, "Fine."

Marcus says, "Agree."

The figure says, "Good, now let's begin with a further description of you. Marcus."

Marcus replies, "Okay, well I like poetry and swimming. I like to have fun and spend time with friends."

Mayhem interjects, "Gah! This is making me feel sick, stop talking!"

Marcus adds, "I like to sing and dance, though I prefer music."

Mayhem retorts, "I prefer you to shut up!"

Marcus looks to Mayhem and says, "Want to start something?"

Mayhem replies, "Please, why should I dirty myself with trash."

Marcus comments, "That's it!"

The figure goes between the two, "No! No more fighting here."

He pushes the two and says, "Mayhem can we hear more about you then?"

Mayhem says, "I want to rule a world where experiments are on top and everything is under us!"

Marcus and the unknown figure lightly chuckle.

Mayhem questions their reaction, "What?"

Marcus answers, "As if the author will allow you to do that."

Mayhem retorts, "He might, you don't know."

The figure speaks softly, "This is too much. We should cut our loses before something happens."

Marcus speaks, "OOOHHH! I found something, it looks like a piece for the next story."

Both Mayhem and the figure go over there and try to grab it out of Marcus' hand.

_RRRRiiiiipppp!_

All three end up breaking it.

Mayhem and Marcus point to each other, "Look what you did!"

The figure speaks, "Easy there, our author is smart. He made a copy for himself, don't fret."

Mayhem says, "But I want to know what happens!"

Marcus joins in, "Me too."

The figure smiles, "Be patient and all will be revealed."

He says, "Until then, let us end this before it get messier."

All three wave and say, "Bye!"


	2. Onyx?

Mayhem and Marcus walk into a room with three chairs, seeing the figure in the cloak.

Mayhem stomps up to the unknown person and demands, "You take off that cloak and reveal who you are, Onyx!"

The figure laughs making both Marcus and Mayhem confused at the reaction.

Mayhem starts to get angry, then he grabs the cloak and rips it to shreds.

When the shreds are finally down, Mayhem and Marcus are shock to see the figure.

Marcus shouts gleefully, "Alpha!"

Mayhem says distastefully, "Not you."

Alpha responds, "Yup, that's me."

Marcus shoves Mayhem and hugs Alpha, Marcus pulls back and asks. "What are you doing here?"

Alpha answers, "Well, you're author knew it would be hard for 'Onyx' to appear here because of his current situation."

Marcus and Mayhem shake their heads as they listen.

Marcus adds, "I still remember the time when you and I and that other guy..."

Alpha continues, "Oh yeah! With my author too. That was too good."

Both chuckle as Mayhem looks to them, perplexed by the scene.

Mayhem questions them, "What the hell are you two talking about?"

Both turn to him and respond, "Nothing."

Alpha states, "Um.. Marcus can I ask youga a question?"

Marcus turns to Alpha and says, "Yeah, shoot."

Alpha replies, "Well, how did youga get turned from bad to good. I mean, since you've Stitch's DNA."

Marcus comments, "That is a very good question and the answer is simple, because my mind is still human and that is the part that can be turned."

Mayhem interjects, "I should've known that. After all, I'm the exact opposite of how I came to be."

Marcus turns to Mayhem and asks, "What youga talkin bout Willis?"

Mayhem sighs, "Well, you had Stitch's DNA injected into you and as for me. I had your DNA injected into me technically. How could I forget that little thing?"

Marcus answers, "Easy, your the bad guy."

Mayhem hollers, "Yeah! At least I'm not incompetent fool like you!"

Marcus retorts, "Want to start something!"

Alpha says, "Oh great, they're at it again."

Alpha walks between the two of them and say, "Stop guys, seriously! ...Unless, you want me to use my powers. _(Turns to Marcus)_ You know how I don't like to use my powers, but I will make an exception for you two."

Both Marcus and Mayhem gulp nervously and nod in agreement.

Marcus says, "Also, my author likes your author's stories."

Alpha replies, "Same with mine. If we continue like this, we could become a family at this rate."

Mayhem comments, "Great, another body guard for Marcus."

Marcus replies, "I don't need a body guard to beat you!"

Alpha interject, "Didn't I just explain I'll use my powers on the both of youga if youga continue acting this way!"

Both Marcus and Mayhem cringe at that, then looking opposite directions.

_Alpha's Mind_

Alpha sighs,'Man, I hope this doesn't happen to them in the fanfic. Or less, they will never help catch the experiments.'

Omega replies,'They've a strong hate relationship don't they, maybe an experiment can change that...'

Alpha comments,'What are you thinking?'

Omega responds,'Link's ability."

Alpha speaks,'That is horrible! Why would I want to make these two stuck to each other, when they hate each others' guts?'

Omega says,'Then, you can just freeze them.'

Alpha retorts,'Really, freezing them won't help a thing.'

Omega states,'Neither is talking to me.'

Alpha asks,'What are you talking about?'

Omega explains,'Look at them.'

_Back in the room_

Alpha looks around the room and it is completely destroyed, then he sets his eyes on Mayhem and Marcus as they roll on the ground.

Marcus shouts, "How dare say I'm inferior to you!"

Mayhem hollers, "Well, how dare you say that I'm just a copy of you! I'm nothing like you!"

Alpha walks up to them, set his hands down between them and then push each to a corner. Alpha goes to Mayhem and blows ice out of his mouth, then does the same to Marcus.

When Alpha is finished he says, "See, I told youga I would use my powers."

Marcus explains, "Well, I guess this is what we deserve after how we've been acting."

Alpha speaks, "Both of you will be out soon, so I'll end it."

He states, "Deathmetal180 doesn't own me. I belong to Experiment-Alpha. He also doesn't own the Lilo and Stitch franchise or any of the OCs the people of Fanfiction had offered. Also, please read my author's stories! All three are really good! As well as wolfwarriorKronos' story, Experiment 629! Oh! If you haven't heard, Deathmetal180 has changed the days of posting his chapters for the Unvoiced Experiments Series, read and review that. Please review hagata this too. See you next time, hopefully these two won't be so bad."

He shouts, "Bye!"

He walks to Marcus and thaws him out, then both walk to Mayhem and do the same. Marcus leaves first, followed by Mayhem and Alpha uses his dimensional powers.


	3. Alpha's Plan?

Mayhem and Marcus were both walking to the fixed room, thanks to Alpha who rebuilt it after their little scuffle.

Neither one of them was looking at each other and this was getting on Alpha's nerves.

Alpha says, "Really guys? Do you really need to act so immature to make a point with one another?"

Both state, "I'm not immature!"

Alpha just shakes his head, "This is going to be another bad fight, isn't it."

He didn't receive a response, so he looks to them and both are glaring at each other.

Alpha walks in and says, "Go to your respective corners guys! We've to do something today."

Marcus answers, "We can have a party!"

Mayhem scoffs, "That is boring."

Marcus asks, "Oh, like you can make a better idea than a party?"

Mayhem states, "Yes, going to a carnival or amusement part for the entire day. Best thing is I won't need to see that _(pointing to Marcus)_ every second."

Marcus laughs lightly, "Haha. Very funny."

Marcus turns to Alpha while massaging his temples, "Got anything you would like to ask?"

Alpha ponders for a second and then asks, "Why meega isn't in the end of the story?"

Marcus answers, "Deathmetal180, wanted to be like a big cliffhanger. Just saying, I think it's his first time making one."

Alpha nods in agreement and looks to Mayhem, "Gaba youga doing?"

Mayhem answers, "Thinking of my next plan after this little situation between us over and done with."

Alpha looks to Marcus says, "He really knows how to charm people."

Marcus laughs and Mayhem looks at him, "At least I'm not the idiot who was he first to disappear.."

Marcus retorts, "Nope, you're the second."

Marcus laughs and Mayhem flares his nostrils, then he lifts his hand and pushes it. This action causes Marcus to sight float and then straight into the wall, Alpha looks to Mayhem as he has a confident expression on it.

Alpha gets angry and shouts, "Naga cool!"

He runs to Mayhem, picks him up and throws him towards Marcus and in his fit of rage emits a giant green glow.

Marcus states, "Ow! My head is killing me."

He explains himself and says, "Ah! I'm in Mayhem's body!"

Alpha gets wide eyed and gulps, "Oops."

He body gets up and says, "Boojiboo?"

Marcus asks, "Boojiboo... Sapphire?"

She nods and Mayhem yells. "This is not funny!"

Everyone turns to see Mayhem is in Sapphire's body, everyone laughs at his little show.

Marcus asks, "Sapphire, what are youga hagata for?"

Sapphire states, "Meega missed youga."

Marcus says, "Aw. Boojiboo, naga worry. Meega will be hagata for youga."

They were about to close in... when Mayhem shouts, "Get a room and get out of my body!"

Both stop and remember that they're not in their bodies.

Mayhem asks Alpha, "Can you please switch us back? Now would be the best time?"

Alpha smirks, "Sure, I'll switch you back."

He emits a green glow and everyone looked in the body they were in, two groan loudly.

Marcus states, "Alpha! I'm still in Mayhem's body... What the hell!"

Mayhem adds, "I'm in Marcus' body. Oh god, I can feel his stupidity corrupting me."

Alpha says, "Youga both walk in each other's shoe until the two of you can learn to get a long."

Marcus and Mayhem state, "Never going to happen in this life time!"

Alpha sighs, "Well, the two of you will be staying like this until further notice."

Both grumble angrily and say, "Fine."

Marcus speaks, "When will Onyx appear anyway? I need to know why I'm like that."

Mayhem interjects, "I couldn't care less why, I'm more intrigued in how it happen and if anything else probably changed him."

Marcus retorts, "He isn't going to join you!"

Mayhem looks to him, "You sure about that?"

Marcus says, "I hate you..."

Mayhem states, "The feeling is mutual."

Sapphire runs to Marcus, in Mayhem's body, and hugs him. This makes Alpha blush a little and he holds his angry groan. Marcus spots this and ends the hug, quickly kisses Sapphire and says. "Don't worry, this will be over soon enough and then we'll talk. Okay?"

She says, "Okie-taka."

She switly leaves the room and Marcus walks up to Alpha. He apologizes, "Sorry, forgot about you."

Alpha says, "It's okie-taka. I guess it was going to happen sooner or later."

Marcus adds, "Imagine how awkward it would be with me and my future self, Onyx, with her."

Alpha says, "Yikes! That would be very awkward, though not as awkward as about you and Crimson."

Alpha chuckles and Marcus' face has a blush, "It was the stupid mutation that messed me up!"

Alpha says, "Sure it was."

They both laugh and Mayhem has his back to them while shaking his head. He mutters, "I'm in a room full of idiots."

Marcus shouts, "I heard that!"

Mayhem turns around and attempts to push him with his powers, but remembers he isn't in his body.

Marcus smirks, "Oh, this is going to be good."

He lifts his hands and tries to move Mayhem, but accidentally throws Alpha into the ceiling.

Mayhem falls onto the floor laughing really hard while clutching his stomach.

He shouts, "You're the biggest idiot I ever known!"

Marcus retorts, "If I'm the idiot, that makes you one too because you're a copy of me."

Mayhem stops laughing and says, "Please, I wouldn't had tried to move someone if I had new powers on the first try."

Alpha falls onto the floor and says while rubbing his head, "Ogata. Next time, try to focus on him."

Marcus replies, "Soka."

Marcus turns, "Deathmetal180 doesn't own anyone else, but me, Mayhem and his original OCs. Be sure to read and review the Unvoiced Experiments! Oh, I almost forgot one thing. Try to read Kemetri D. Jackkson with co-writer Deathmetal180's story- Hawaiian Voodoo. Please review that story as well. He'll be posting the next chapter soon!"

Mayhem states, "I would like to recommend more people to review this poorly excuse thing, just to sate our author."

Marcus pushes Mayhem and says, "What he means is that he likes the fact that Experiment-Alpha has been reviewing, but more views would be appreciated."

Mayhem pushes Marcus and says, "And by that he means to save the atrocity before it stops."

Marcus punches Mayhem and says, "Don't listen to him."

Mayhem pulls Marcus down as they fight again.

Alpha walks up and says, "Maybe switching the two of them wasn't such the best idea.."

Marcus and Mayhem are rolling on the floor. Alpha snaps his fingers and makes a copy. Both separate the two and escort them out.


	4. New Guests

Marcus walks in hurrily with Mayhem close as they go to Alpha.

Marcus asks, "We've been in each other's body since last we met. Please change us back!"

Alpha asks, "You behave this time?"

Both nod and Alpha states, "Naga."

Both have a shocked expression on their faces.

Mayhem says, "Might as well start this thing."

Marcus replies, "Ditto."

Marcus says, "Hello, well you know the drill. Today-"

"Hi guys!"

All three turn and see a kid with orange hair wearing the akastki cloak.

Alpha mutters impatiently, "Great, Andrew is hagata."

Andrew says, "Don't sound so displeased because I brought someone with me."

He turns around, "Come on in."

The next being was a black experiment with an earring and a tattoo.

He says, "Hi guys."

Marcus exclaims, "Onxy!"

He comments, "In the fur."

He looks and asks, "Wait, why is Mayhem so happy to see me?"

Alpha explains, "Meega switched their bodies because they fight too much."

Both Andrew and Onyx nod in unison.

Onyx adds, "That is a smart idea."

Both retaliate, "No it isn't!"

Onyx smirks, "It is."

He says, "Anyway, on today's agenda I'm here to inform you that this is an AU story. Why you ask? Because Deathmetal180 forgot to put it into the summary."

Andrew states, "I can't wait to read the next chapter. Both me and the real Andrew are waiting for what happens next."

Onyx laughs, "I bet you are."

Mayhem retorts, "Can you please stop being all buddy buddy. It is sickening to listen to to all of this."

Marcus says, "You're just a sour puss because no one likes you."

Mayhem states, "I'm okay with being hated, just means people are thinking about me."

Onyx whispers to Andrew, "How much you want to bet that Alpha is going to use Link's ability?"

Andrew replies, "20 bucks."

Onyx takes his hand out and Andrew clasps it, both shake it and wait patiently.

Marcus says, "That makes no sense!"

Mayhem states, "Oh, it does. You get put your little brain around it."

Marcus yells, "That tears it!"

He pounces on Mayhem and Alpha sighs, "Not again."

_In Alpha mind..._

Omega states, "This is too funny."

Alpha replies, "To you it is because youga don't have to handle it. To meega it isn't because I've to treat them like kids."

Omega comments, "You're right. Still, it is funny. You've to admit to that."

Alpha responds, "Fine it is a little funny. Just a _little_."

Omega says, "Youga would be bad babysitter."

Alpha asks, "Why?"

Omega answers, "They're destroying the place and Andrew and Onyx aren't lifting a finger to help."

Alpha yells, "WHAT!"

_Back to the room..._

Alpha does a double take and the room was in worse condition then the last time.

He sternly says, "That's it!"

Marcus falls from the ceiling with Mayhem jumping on top of his chest.

He says, "Say it!"

Marcus replies, "Never!"

Marcus pushes Mayhem off his chest and both grab the other's hand. That is whenAlpha extends his hands and shoots a sticky substance, it goes around their cojoined hands.

Andrew mutters, "Damn it!"

Onyx says, "Where is my 20 bucks?"

He goes into his wallet and hands him the money.

Onyx looks to the bill and says, "Nice doing business."

Andrew states, "Next time, I'm going to win the bet."

Mayhem says, "What is this substance?"

Marcus replies, "It's Link's power, to make two people who always fight stay close together. The only way this can come clean is with mud."

Each begin to pull to the opposite directions, only to be pulled to each other and crash their heads together.

Alpha says, "Well, that was...Something."

Andrew and Onyx walk up and say together, "Totally."

Alpha looks to the two and says, "You could've help you know."

Onyx replies, "Ih, we could've. But..."

Andrew finish, "It was funnier to see how youga handle the sitaution."

Alpha shakes his head, "Naga cool guys."

Onyx turns and says, "Deathmetal180 doesn't own any of the characters in the Lilo and Stitch Franchise. Nor does he own Alpha or Andrew or the other OCs."

Andrew adds, "Don't forget to review this and my author's stories as well."

The three say, "Bye!"

Alpha adds, "Oh, one more thing. Deathmetal180 is posting another chapter soon enough and he would greatly appreciate for my reviews."

The three walk out, leaving the KO'd bodies of Marcus and Mayhem on the floor.


	5. Just the Three of Them

Alpha, Andrew and Onyx all walk into the fixed room, thanks to Alpha and Andrew, they were all chatting up a storm.

Onyx says, "Yikes!"

As he trips over the two sleeping bodies on the floor.

Onyx looks to them and says, "Wow, they were out the entire time."

He stands up and adds, "You know what, when they're like this. They really aren't bad."

Andrew over looks last times post and laughs, making Onyx and Alpha turn their heads towards him questioningly.

Alpha asks, "What isa funny?"

Andrew comments, "Youga messed up!"

Alpha denies, "Naga!"

He walks over and looks over everything and says, "Meega naga see mess up. Youga eyes need to be fixed."

Andrew replies, "Look towards the bottom, the second to last sentence to be precise and if you still don't see it. Youga read the review by Sharca."

He rereads it and says, "Meega naga see still."

Andrew responds, "Read the review then."

Alpha does and his face blushes.

Andrew states, "the last sentence about the reviews made me laugh lol by Sharca."

Alpha retorts, "Put a sock in it."

Onyx says, "Speaking of whom, her story is amazing! Youga should read and review When Men were Divine Mortals. Isa good."

Alpha nods, "Soka for yesterday. Meega didn't mean to make that mistake."

Onyx states, "Take it easy, not youga fault. Deathmetal180 should check on his grammar."

Andrew replies, "No one's at fault hagata. By the way, nice chapter about how you caught that experiment."

Onyx exclaims, "Takka."

Andrew adds, "Especially the part about how you have to find over 800 experiments."

Andrew and Alpha laugh really hard as Onyx lightly chuckles.

He says, "Yeah, that was funny."

He adds, "Deathmetal180 doesn't own any of these characters. Just me, Marcus, and Mayhem are his own creations. Everything else belongs to the franchise, to fanfiction authors or the website lilo and stitch . wikia . com /wiki/List_of_Experiments. Of course without the spaces."

Alpha says, "Don't forget to review his story Unvoiced Experiments, because he's doing for you guys out there."

Andrew interjects, "Because you all ROCK!"

Onyx and Alpha both slowly nod their heads.

He asks, "Gaba?"

Both reply, "Nothing."

Andrew says, "See ya later!"

Alpha speaks, "Have a good day."

Onyx says, "Bye."

All three walk out the room and once again leaving Marcus and Mayhem out of the floor out cold.


	6. First Poll

Onyx, Alpha and Andrew walk into the room and all see that Marcus and Mayhem were still out.

Onyx asks worried, "Shouldn't they have woken up by now?"

He adds, "I mean, come on. This is bad?"

Alpha states, "But I preferred this, youga don't understand how _annoying _they were."

Andrew agrees, "He's right and it takes every fiber in my being to agree with him, since we don't see eye to eye."

He adds, "Literally, I mean look at our heights. It would have something to make me want to stand by his opinion."

Onyx requests, "Can one of youga make a bed?"

Andrew asks, "Gaba?"

Alpha replies, "Why?"

He explains, "It's better for them to be on the bed than a floor, besides I don't want to trip over them again."

Alpha steps up and puts his hands out, making a bed. Andrew picks both Mayhem and Marcus from the floor and set them into the bed.

Onyx says, "Takka guys."

Both reply, "Isa okie-taka."

Andrew says, "Okay, dear fanfiction writers and/ readers. Deathmetal180 has put up a poll for you guys on his profile. If it's there, answer truthfully and if it isn't. Then refresh or wait because I believed this can help him with his story. Maybe even bring in some reviews. Also, be easy because this is the first time he ever made one."

Onyx adds, "Also, please review 'A Whole New Adventure' by petitprincess because I think it's good. So please read and review that."

Alpha speaks, "Don't forget to review this or the Unvoiced Experiments. Speaking of which a chapter will be coming up and I think it is a doozy of a chapter."

Onyx says, "That is basically it and bye."

Andrew speaks, "See ya."

Alpha adds, "Can't wait to see you again."

All three leave the room.


	7. Back and Runnin'

Marcus and Mayhem both awaken from the bed, which surprised them because they didn't even remember having this bed in the room.

Marcus groans, "Aw man. I feel like I've been out for so long."

Mayhem replies, "Me too."

It took a couple of seconds before both realize that they were in each other's body.

"Ah!"

Marcus states, "I remember, Alpha switched us because we were misbehaving."

Mayhem adds, "Then used Link's ability and that is when we smashed our heads together."

Marcus says, "So... I guess we don't have a choice in the matter of being in each other's body."

Mayhem replies, "Hate to agree, but I do."

Both leave the bed at the same side and walk to the chairs.

_Then..._

Alpha, Andrew and Onyx all came in and all were laughing.

Mayhem asks, "What is so funny?"

All look to him and laugh even harder.

Onyx replies, "We read a part about youga."

Mayhem states, "What!"

He runs to grab a section and reads it, "I HATE DEATHMETAL180! HOW DARE HE MAKE ME THE FOOL? AND WHAT'S WORST IS THAT I'M WATCHING KIDS. I CAN'T STAND KIDS!"

Onyx responds, "Naga worry, you were KO'd afterwards."

Mayhem stomps back and says, "I wish I can see Deathmetal180, so I can teach him a lesson."

Everyone nods and sighs.

Marcus asks Alpha, "Please change us back."

Alpha states, "Naga! Youga both need see eye to eye."

Mayhem goes to Andrew, "Can you change us?"

Andrew ponders for a minute and then says, "No."

He adds, "As much as I dislike Alpha, I believe the two of you need to see eye to eye."

Onyx interjects, "Yeah, like how me and other Mayhem are."

Mayhem retorts, "The only reason why is because you two were forced, like us."

Onyx says, "But we made a mutual agreement."

He adds, "So I think the both of you can stand being in each other's body a little longer."

Both grumble incoherently.

Onyx says, "People, don't forget to go onto Deathmetal180's profile and answer the poll about if he should add some crossover chapters."

Alpha states, "Don't forget to review this and his other story."

Andrew adds, "Also, don't forget to read the next chapter in the Unvoiced Experiments."

Mayhem groans, "Does it have to deal with me with those kids again?"

Onyx replies, "I don't know, I didn't read it."

He groans again, "Why."

He mumbles, "This is why I hate kids..."

He murmurs the rest.

Marcus comments, "Don't be such a sour puss."

Mayhem retorts, "Well don't be such a dummyhead!"

Both glare, then stop when Alpha and Andrew quickly appeared behind them.

Both gulp and say at the same time, "Naga start now!"

Marcus and Mayhem say, "Fine, we be good."

All turn and say, "Bye."


	8. Not a Fool

Onyx, Marcus, Mayhem, Alpha and Andrew all walking the room.

Marcus and Mayhem have learn to deal with their hands encased in the sticky rope like substance.

Marcus asks, "I can't believe you died! Why?"

Onyx answers, "How am I to know?"

Mayhem comments, "With you dead how can I come back here and take over the world?"

Onyx replies, "Meega naga nota. Meega isa naga Deathmetal180."

Mayhem spats angrily, "Don't you ever EVER mention that name to me! Still mad that he made me watch kids."

Onyx responds, "Yeah, but then you wouldn't have a good tag team battle with Stitch and Crimson."

Mayhem retorts, "Still doesn't make me feel any better."

He adds, "I'm basically the second or third comic relief in the story and you, Onyx, is one as well."

Onyx responds hotly, "Hey! I'm no ones fool!"

Marcus tries to pull Mayhem because he knew he would counter that, though Mayhem didn't move an inch because he wanted to say the thing on his mind.

Mayhem rebuttals, "You are Deathmetal180's fool."

He grabs Mayhem by the gruff of his fur and states, "Do you really want to do this now?"

Mayhem spats, "Sees that short temper is still in you."

He smiles, "Looks like you're still that same diminutive bambino."

Onyx grips the fur harder and lowly says, "I'm not a small child anymore."

Alpha goes in between the two and says, "Okie-taka, break it up youga too."

Andrew adds, "This isn't the right time to dish a beat down. Let just get this over with."

Onyx states, "Fine, I guess youga guys are right."

He releases Mayhem and then punches his gut, Mayhem falls onto his knees and clutches his stomach.

He looks to Onyx and says, "You are going down."

He stands up and punches Onyx, problem was is that it was the linked hand with Marcus and so he got thrown into Onyx and Mayhem was dragged too.

Andrew and Alpha go to the fight, Andrew pulls Onyx while Alpha pulls Marcus and Mayhem.

Andrew helps Onyx stands and ask, "Dude, youga want to die hagata too?"

Onyx replies, "Naga."

Andrew explains, "Then forget about him. He isn't worth your time and power."

He lowly asks, "By the way, how did you die?"

Onyx answers, "Very bad glitch."

"Oh," remarked Andrew.

Onyx says, "Yeah."

Alpha asks, "Why youga start problems?"

Mayhem states, "Because I don't like the way I'm being treated in the story. I'm an experiment, not someone's play thing for amusement."

Alpha retorts, "Well, youga just have deal with it. Youga and him will be there for long time."

Mayhem says, "I guess your right."

He looks over to Marcus and asks, "Do you think he is going to be out cold as long as we were last time?"

Alpha shakes Marcus and he says, "Huh? wa! Mayhem! You made me into a paddle toy! I'm going to-"

Alpha interjects, "Youga calm down."

He says, "Fine, meega will."

They all meet up once again and look to each other.

Mayhem says, "I'm sorry for attacking you and saying things."

Onyx apologizes as well, "I'm sorry for punching you in the gut and everything else."

Marcus replies, "Ah! We're like a weird family."

Mayhem looks to Marcus and says, "Never ever say that again."

Marcus states, "Deathmetal180 doesn't own the Lilo and Stitch characters or the OCs from the other fanfiction writers."

Alpha adds, "He naga own meega or Andrew either."

Mayhem says, "Don't forget to read the next chapter because Phalen Rhude's character; Squirtette, still in it and I bet you want to know what happens next."

Andrew says, "Well that's all for now."

All say, "Bye!"


	9. Some Tension

The gang walks in, all were teasing Onyx and Mayhem from the licking scene.

Onyx defends, "I was under the influence, what else is there to be said!"

Mayhem replies, "Yes, that is so true."

Marcus and Mayhem still had their hands encased in the sticky rope like substance.

Marcus asks, "Can you please switch us back and release us?"

He adds, "It has been like forever since I was in my body, I prefer to be with my boojiboo in my body without the extra baggage weighing me down."

Mayhem retorts, "I'm not baggage! Also, why am I the fool in two.. No! three... No four! Four frickin' stories!"

Alpha says, "Because youga bad guy and bad guys tend to do funny things."

Mayhem shots a glare, "You shouldn't be talking there! If you had just went with my idea before, I could be having so many kingdoms in my name."

He continues, "But you just had to be immune to the stupid ring's effect."

Marcus asks, "What are you blubbering about now?"

Alpha answers, "He went into meega world and try to use meega to fight youga."

Marcus smirks, "Ha, so that is why you were so displeased."

He laughs, "You're the biggest fool around here."

Andrew adds, "Yeah, I mean something happen to you in the series already. I wonder how would've done that?"

Mayhem states, "Just shows you how popular I am."

Everyone says, "Wah!"

Marcus states, "You're nowhere near popularity!"

Andrew adds, "You not famous, but infamous!"

Mayhem counters, "Then why am I in four good stories."

Alpha retorts, "Because people feel sorry for you. I mean it all, you probably have the lowest fan base here."

Andrew adds, "Even lower than Hamsterwheel and that is saying something."

Everyone says, "Oh."

Marcus speaks, "Aww, Sheeet! You just got played!"

Everyone was quiet after he said that and then Mayhem speaks. "See that, you just killed the entire thing with your stupidity."

Marcus adds, "Well I didn't get hit from ChaosDestruction, unlike someone."

Andrew says, "Or pummel by Alpha."

Mayhem says, "We get the picture people... It's obvious fanficton writers love me and that is why they use me.."

Everyone just rolls their eyes.

Alpha says, "Youga sad, sad experiment."

Mayhem states, "People, if you want to make this more interesting. Send my stupid creator, Deathmetal180, some questions here about that story. Seriously, is it that hard to write just a few words to sate him."

Onyx pushes him, "He means, please we need your questions to live so message them and they'll end up on this."

Alpha adds, "Don't forget to answer the crossover question on his profile. If you do, say yes and message him you idea. No, then don't. Maybe...tell him when you're either for it or not.

Andrew says, "Remember we all love you! Rock on!"

Alpha shakes his head, "You're not a rock star."

"I could be, "Andrew replies.

Onyx intervenes, "We don't need to have a fight here. Easter is coming so let all of us be _hoppy_ this time."

He laughs and slaps his knee.

Everyone else remains quiet.

Mayhem speaks up, "Dude, that joke completely...STANK on ice!"

Onyx grabs Mayhem and says, "You want to go?"

Andrew and Alpha separate the two.

Andrew says, "Continue reading the story, review it and...nothing else."

Alpha adds, "Also we don't belong to Deathmetal180, we belong to Experiment-Alpha."

Both say, "Bye."

They walk with Onyx and Mayhem arguing while Marcus tries to be the mediator.


	10. Secrets Exposed! New Ideas for Stories!

Mayhem, Marcus, Onyx, Andrew and Alpha all walk into the room once again; however, Marcus, Mayhem and Onyx were all not on speaking terms. After everything that has happen between the three, even Andrew and Alpha had a better relationship then the three of them.

Alpha asks, "Gaba wrong with youga three?"

None reply.

Andrew repeats, "What is your with you guys?"

Once again, none respond to the question which irritated the two of them. So both decide to act because this wasn't working out so well.

Andrew and Alpha both silently to levitate the group of three.

"Yeah!"

Andrew states, "Now you decide to talk after everything."

Alpha comments, "Ih, gaba isa wrong youga guys?"

Onyx states, "In these past chapters, I've made loads of mistakes. With Mayhem catching me in the bathroom, the moment with Sapphire, the moment with you at the beach, the Grand Councilwoman is now on my case, and then I messed up royally with Crimson's ohana. How can he ever forgive me?"

He looks to Mayhem and spats, "Then there is you."

Marcus adds, "Yeah, you really aren't helping with our predicament."

Mayhem interjects, "Well, now you're going to like me after this."

Both turn to him, "What?"

He smiles, "Oh, come in."

All turn to see and both Onyx and Marcus nearly jump for glee, "Crimson!"

Andrew and Alpha gently drop the three, Marcus and Onyx go up to him and hug him close.

Mayhem speaks calmly, "I got some more surprises for you guys."

Andrew and Alpha question him, "What do you mean?"

He snaps and soon Sapphire, Sapphire, Sapphire... in total there were six Sapphires in one place. All stood with their mouths agape from the sight.

Mayhem states, "You don't have to thank me."

Andrew and Alpha retort, "Why would we?"

Mayhem replies, "Because I got you, all your boojiboos here in one spot."

Marcus asks, "Why are there...1 ...2 ...3 ...4 ...5 ...6? Why are there 6 Sapphires?"

Crimson growls and both Marcus and Onyx release him, he eyes everyone and Marcus and Onyx walk back.

Marcus asks, "Crimson? What isa wrong?"

He answers, "Gaba youga boojiboo?"

Onyx turns to Mayhem, showing his bare teeth while asking, "Did you get the _other_ Crimson? You know, that one."

Mayhem puts his hands up, "Not my fault the Wormhole Generator is glitch-y."

He adds, "Blame it on the creator."

Crimson grabs Mayhem's hand, pulls him close; also pulling Marcus, and growling. "Youga clone boojiboo and giving her to others?"

Marcus retorts, "No, we're not doing that at all. Believe me, please. Please believe me, these are our boojiboos."

Andrew walks up to them and takes Mayhem out of Crimson's grasp, "Why did you take our boojiboos out!"

Onyx walks up to Alpha and asks, "Why did you lie to me?"

Alpha answers, "Meega naga mean to, meega naga nota gaba to say at moment."

Onyx backs up, "Don't ever talk to me again."

Marcus looks to Alpha, "Add me to that listen."

Alpha states, "But, but... Meega trying to protect youga."

He asks, "Gaba wrong with that?"

Both yell at him, "Because you lied to me, that's why!"

Onyx walks back further and out of the room, Marcus looks at his encased hand then to Mayhem.

He looks to Andrew, "Change us back and release us, I don't want to be here right now."

Andrew looks to him, sorrowful and complies.

He helps them switch back, then he breaks the casing and walks back away from them. He walks with Onyx, as Crimson and three Sapphires go with them and exit it out.

Alpha looks to Mayhem, whom is smiling, "Why youga do that?"

He answers, "Easy, to lose his trust in you."

Mayhem adds, "This will make things harder when and if, our authors make a new story in-between my author's Unvoiced Experiments Series."

Alpha retorts, "Meega made mistake, but meega will fix it."

Mayhem replies, "Yeah, but this will help make the story much more... interesting."

He walks back out, grinning and evilly chuckling at what he just did.

Andrew and Alpha both look to each other and feel a little guilty.

Alpha says depressingly, "We aren't owned by Deathmetal180, everything else is."

Andrew adds, "We're owned by Experiment-Alpha. Don't forget to read and review Starcrossed Torn Lovers."

Both look to each other, take their boojiboos hands and walk out. Going after Marcus, Onyx and Crimson.


	11. Some Relief

Marcus, Onyx, Andrew and Alpha all came back in.

They were slightly edgy, but overall...they were fine.

In fact, they were laughing the entire time about what has befallen onto Mayhem.

Marcus says, "What a doofus."

Onyx states, "He really is an idiot."

Alpha replies, "Ih, meega agree."

Andrew comments, "He never stood a chance."

Marcus adds, "Serves him right to make a plus Sapphire for himself only for her to inject him with a knock serum."

All laugh once more and then it became an awkward silence.

Marcus speaks, "Well... I've something to say, the next chapter will introduce many experiments. Two new OCs will beginning their debut. Also to note, that the experiment 622 is not another Sapphire. It is a canon experiment."

Alpha says, "Aw."

Andrew adds, "That sucks."

"Yeah," Marcus comments, "it does. But what doesn't suck is the fact that people actually want me to have some crossover."

He exclaims, "Yeah!"

Onyx adds, "Yep, also this story is about to close. Like four or five chapters and then off to the next series or season."

Marcus responds, "Yeah that is so true. I don't think there is much more than that?"

Alpha speaks, "Don't forget to join in ** Experiment Alpha & Andrew's Roleplay! **The more people, the better the fun and the better the imagination."

Andrew comments, "What are you, a greeting card?"

Alpha asks, "Gaba youga say?"

Marcus steps in, "Okay. Let's not get into anything hairy."

Both say, "Right."

Marcus and Onyx speak, "Deathmetal180 only owns his own OCs and ideas."

Alpha and Andrew add, "Experiment-Alpha owns us and neither of them own Lilo and Stitch characters."


	12. Breaking the Ice

Marcus, Onyx, Andrew and Alpha all walk in. The mood was slightly better now that everyone understood what really happen.

Marcus and Onyx both sit on a couch while Andrew and Alpha sat in the other.

Marcus smiles, "Yes! For once we've got a question... I'm almost going to cry."

Onyx retorts, "Take it easy there."

Marcus replies, "I can't help it...We've a question on Questions! This was the whole purpose of this."

Andrew speaks, "So can you please get on it. Who is it?"

Marcus comments, "It's from Reubenizadorables625 and the question is: 'Yes. I have a question.

Are you going to use Scrambler, the experiment I created in your OC contest, in one of your chapters? Or have you decided not to? I'd just like to know and I wouldn't be mad or anything.'"

He clears his throat and answers it, "Yes, all OCs will be feature in upcoming sequels of this first part."

Onyx adds, "Our author thought that if he placed all of the OCs into the first story, that no one would really want to read the rest of the parts..."

Alpha speaks, "Meega think that isa reasonable."

Onyx states, "Also big shout out to Experiment-Alpha and to Lady Ryou! Love the energy you're giving off!"

He adds, "Don't worry Lady Ryou, all OCs will be in the story."

Andrew asks, "So...how did Deathmetal180 do this thing anyway?"

Marcus answers, "Well you see it is a very sophisticated and complex method that I'm not allow to discuss."

"No, its not!" A voice screams.

Marcus breathes out, "No..."

He adds, "Don't tell me."

The voices states, "Oh yes."

He mutters, "Mayhem."

Mayhem comments, "Aww. You really did miss me."

He adds, "I can't believe you all missed me."

Andrew states, "Yeah, we miss you like poison ivy."

Onyx retorts, "Annoying and irritating."

They laugh while Mayhem looks at them.

Marcus adds, "Or we miss you like getting a cold."

He continues, "Lingering and never giving up."

Once more they begin to laugh.

Mayhem states happily, "Please stop being so modesty."

Alpha asks, "Why youga happy anyway?"

He answers, "Because the house party is cancelled. That story is gone and so now I won't have to be torture anymore."

Marcus comments, "Oh yeah. I actually loved those scenes."

Onyx states, "Me too."

Mayhem comments, "Well...now I won't ever, EVER see him again."

Marcus responds, "Don't hold you breath. Remember, our author can give permission for ChaosDestruction to abuse you."

"Please," Mayhem rebuttals, "Deathmetal180 wouldn't do that."

Onyx states, "I think he would."

Marcus says, "Well. I think that's it. You know the drill. Can't wait for this."


	13. Second Poll

Mayhem, Onyx, Andrew and Alpha all stand there.

Onyx speaks, "Well, hello people of fanfcition. ... Do we have some good news for you."

He adds, "After many, many days... Our author decide that we can announce the crossover choices, but it depends on you guys will be used first. Just remember, all be used though. Here we go, our choices are..."

Mayhem interrupts, "Naruto, Doctor Who, Dragon Ball Z, Sonic, Kingdom Hearts, Swat Kats, Road Rovers, and Generator Rex."

Onyx closes his mouth and turns to Mayhem, "Hey! I was gonna tell!"

Mayhem retorts with a smile, "Should've told them faster then."

Onyx makes a noise, "Bleh!"

Mayhem states, "What the hell is that?"

Onyx states, "You gagging in the house party."

Mayhem states, "I already told you, it is gone."

Onyx smiles, "Nope."

Mayhem has wide eyes, "What?"

Marcus walks in with his laptop, "Yep, it's back!"

Mayhem runs to the laptop, pushing Marcus on the ground and going online. He searches for it as he mutters repeatedly, "You've got to be kidding."

When he finds it, his face loses all color and Onyx smiles even wider.

He walks over to him and whispers, "Told ya."

Andrew interrupts, "Anyway... Anything else?"

Marcus chimes in as he stands up, "Oh!"

He adds after he walks to meet the rest, "Our author wanted to know if he should keep all the experiments on Hawaii or do a global thing? After all, it is a AU... So no harm, no foul. Right?"

Alpha states, "He'll be having a poll for the crossovers soon enough and one for making it global or keeping it in Hawaii."

Marcus adds, "Don't forget to keep reviewing, "Starcrossed Torn Lovers". We know you like it, how about some more reviews. Oh. Our author will soon post another story. ...One that will answer a few questions; like how did I became Onyx?"

He laughs, "Too bad, you've to wait.

Andrew comments, "If you want to add a suggest for a crossover or for a certain destination, you can. Come on, don't be a fraid-y Mayhem."

Mayhem shouts, "I'm not afraid!"

Andrew rolls his eyes, "Sure... Anyway... Don't forget to review."

He adds, "Deathmetal180 doesn't own us, only his characters alone."

Marcus asks, "We've a question for you guys... If you want your OCs to couple with canon and/or non-canon characters, please message our author and/or review it?"

Everyone waves, "Good bye."


	14. News, news and more news

Andrew, Alpha, Onyx and Mayhem were all sitting.

Onyx speaks, "Sup peps!"

Mayhem states, "Really? 'Sup peps'? What are you trying to be cool?"

Onyx retorts, "I'm already cool."

Mayhem replies, "In your sad little world."

Onyx pinches the bridge of his nose, "Anyway, I've to say that Kingdom Hearts is winning. Not by a long short, but winning."

Alpha adds, "But we need more votes, well Deathmetal180 needs more votes."

Andrew comments, "On to other things, Deathmetal180 has adopted 'Not the Best Experiment' from princessbinas. Yup, so that makes like...Five stories he is working on. Read it because he has made many changes to it, it'll be posted soon. Also this is his first crossover, be easy and no...It is in no relation to the Unvoiced Experiments Series."

Mayhem speaks, "Also if you were wondering why the long wait, it's because the wifi where Deathmetal180 has been terminated...So no posting until he goes to a place with a computer and wifi."

Onxy replies, "Reassured, this is just a little bump on the road to progress...Hopefully."

He adds, "Errmm. Other than that, read and review."

Alpha speaks, "Does meega even need say it...Guess so, meega and Andrew belong to Experiment-Alpha."

Andrew adds, "And Deathmetal180 doesn't own Lilo and Stitch, not one thing. Only his ideas and characters."

"See ya soon!" Onyx exclaims as the four walk off.


	15. Poll 3

Poll 3

The gang walks in and all sit down on the couch, they decide to redecorate the place because before it was too bland.

Onyx speaks, "Hey guys! As the titled stated this is another poll chapter coming up."

Andrew asks, "Yup! It's about the newest story Deathmetal180 has made. He got a good question from FoxDemon1023."

Alpha interjects, "It goes like this, 'Is Naruto going to pair up with anyone?'"

Andrew turns his head and gives Alpha a scowl, "Hey! That's my line!"

Alpha disagrees, "Uh-huh!"

Andrew stands up and walks away, everyone looks confused by this. He walks back in with some paper.

He sits back down and there was a long silence in the air until Mayhem broke it, "Okay...I'm stuck. What's the deal with the paper?"

Andrew smiles as he speaks, "This is our script, Deathmetal180 handed to me."

Onyx and Mayhem both shriek annoyed, "What!"

They say simultaneously, "Why not me! After all should I get it since I'm the best character he ever made!"

Both look to each and shout madly, "No you ain't! It's me! No me! ME!"

Alpha sighs and states ignoring the two of them, "Anyway...what youga have it?"

Andrew shoves it in Alpha's face, "Read."

Alpha takes the script and read it quickly, "So?"

"Read it aloud," Andrew calmly states.

Alpha states as he reads the script, "The gang walks in and all sit down on the couch, they decide to redecorate the place because before it was too bland._ Onyx speaks, "Hey guys! As the titled stated this is another poll chapter coming up."_ There is some silence."

He continues, "_Then Andrew asks, "Yup! It's about the newest story Deathmetal180 has made. He got a good question from FoxDemon1023."_

He finishes, "_Alpha interjects, "It goes like this, 'Is Naruto going to pair up with anyone?'"_

Andrew states victoriously, "Ha! In your face!"

He jumps on top of the couch and does a little victor dance, "I was right. So right and you were wrong. Very, very wrong."

Alpha coughs, "Errm!"

Andrew looks to him and smiles as he stretches out the word, "What LLLLLOSSSSSEEEEERRRRR!"

Alpha states, "Meega said that I was supposed to read that line."

Andrew retorts, "No it doesn't! It says Andrew was supposed to say that!"

Alpha shakes his head no and Andrew asks, "What?"

He turns to Onyx and Mayhem and asks them, "Is that right?"

Mayhem looks to him and answers, "Since it's tempting to say yes, then yes."

Onyx adds, "As much as I hate to agree with Mayhem, yes. Alpha was right."

Andrew snatches the script and re-looks it and then his face turns into a scowl, "You changed it!"

Alpha defends, "Naga did it!"

"Yeah you did! It clearly said that line was supposed to be mine!"

"Naga! Isa said meega's line!"

"You lied!"

"Naga youga blind! It written in stone meega was supposed to say that!"

Mayhem and Onyx look to them and then to each other.

Mayhem whispers, "If they keep it up, we'll never get this done. Not too mention destroy the place. I like it now because of the improvements."

Onyx mutters, "Well...What should we do?"

"We should stop them," Mayhem states.

"And how do we do that?" Onyx asks lowly.

"Making a compromise, simple as that," Mayhem explains.

"That is surprisingly a good and simple idea. We'll both walk up to them and stop," Onyx states.

"Okay," Mayhem comments.

Onyx stands up and goes to them when he reaches them, he turns to ask who should go first; however, Mayhem wasn't there.

"Mayhem!" Onyx yells madly.

"You're doing a great job!" he exclaims.

"Where are you! I thought we'd agree to do this together!" Onyx hollers.

"I did no such thing. I said the idea, but never _agreed_ to do it," he states.

"Wha- You did too!" Onyx yells as he stomps his foot.

"Quit complaining and stop them! Have fun!" Mayhem speaks.

Onyx mutters, "I hate you so much!"

"The feeling is mutual, now quit stalling and go!"

Onyx raises his hands and pretends to suffocate Mayhem.

"Pretending to suffocate me isn't going to change a thing, so stop and go!"

Onyx looks around and was astonished how Mayhem knew he did that when he couldn't find him.

"Fine! I'll go!" Onyx walks to them.

Onyx speaks, "Okay! That's enough! We're getting sidetrack!"

Andrew and Alpha mutter, "Okay."

Onyx compromises, "Since Andrew said that he was supposed to read that line, Alpha give him one of yours. Fair?"

Andrew and Alpha look down. "Well?" Onyx questions once more.

Both speak flatly, "Okie-taka."

"Good, now who is the next one to speak?" he asks.

Andrew looks down and speaks, "Mayhem."

Mayhem pops behind Onyx, "Hey!"

Onyx jumps up and lands on Alpha's lap, "Don't do that! You know I hate that!"

Mayhem speaks with a teasing tone, "Can't help it, it is too hard not to do it just to annoy you."

Onyx glares at him, trying to burn him with his stare alone.

"Um...Onyx?" Alpha speaks and that breaks his concentration and looks to Alpha. "Yes?"

"Can youga get off meega? Youga naga heavy, just naga look right," Alpha states.

Onyx looks down and sees he is on Alpha's lap and arms around Alpha's neck, Onyx' cheeks flushed suddenly as he realizes it and now was embarrassed. His entire body turns pink and he quickly stands up, "I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to, it was Mayhem and the popping out. Scaring me. Landing on you."

His voice softens as it was reaching the end. He coughs, "Errm."

He adds, "Mayhem, your turn to speak."

Mayhem smiles, "Sure thing Onyx, oh by the way...You seem to be a little...pink."

Onyx mutters, "Can it."

Mayhem speaks, "Well...FoxDemon1023 gave us a good start by saying to put Angel as one of the choices."

Andrew adds, "If you have anymore, pm to Deathmetal180 or write it in the review."

He continues, "Though...he has some suggestions, he wants your opinions as well."

Alpha comments, "Ih. Nani and Sakura, but we want to hear from youga!"

Onyx states, "The poll will be up and also this same chapter just might be pasted in the Naruto section as well as the Naruto and Lilo and Stitch crossover section. He's still debating on that."

"Anyway guys...we have some other news," Mayhem starts, "Starcrossed Lovers is closing at its end soon."

"I know how most of you people loved it and whatnot, but everything has an ending and this will come," Mayhem finishes.

Onyx speaks, "Dude! You made it sound so depressing, not all endings are bad."

Mayhem counters, "It is if you want to read more and find out you can't because the story is over."

Onyx replies, "But sometimes it's better that way, so you can truly grasp what you learn from the story. From what you gain and from how you connect yourself to the hero/heroine of the story."

Mayhem rolls his eyes, "Whatever."

Onyx speaks, "Okay. Time to go back on topic. Deathmetal180 is writing the chapter for Unvoiced Experiments Series even as we speak. Trust me. So tomorrow you'll get a new chapter of it, possibly."

Mayhem retorts, "More like probably."

Onyx elbows his ribs, "Ow."

Onyx mutters, "You're not helping."

Andrew speaks, "Yeah..."

Alpha agrees, "Ih."

Mayhem comments, "Do I care? Does it look like I care about what they've to think of me? No!"

Everyone else rolls their eyes.

Mayhem adds, "Onyx?"

Onyx just blinks and everyone seems to notice.

"Onyx?"

Still the same, unresponsive. With that, Mayhem stands up and walks over to the kitchen and then comes back with a small water bottle. He chugs half of it before looking back to Onyx, whom to be like a statute. He frowns deeply.

_"Onyx?"_ he tried again.

But once more, the pink furred experiment refused to answer. At this time Andrew was getting impatient while Alpha had an annoyed expression on his face. This causes Mayhem to smile widely. Both walk over to him and try to snap out of it and Mayhem couldn't help but laugh because it looked like Andrew and Alpha might throw temper tranum.

Instead, Andrew materialized an alarm clock and slammed it right next to Onyx' body. The clock rang loudly the all too common fanfare, but it was loud enough to get Onyx' attention for a few seconds before he turns back.

"Onyx! Earth to Onyx!"

Soon his black fur comes back and he sighs, "Finally."

He stands up and stretches, "Ow...I think I might've pulled a muscle from doing that."

He turns around and asks, "What?"

All three said, "Nothing."

Onyx speaks, "Welp...I guess there isn't more to say. So until then, bye."

Mayhem walks in and adds, "You already know, so I don't need to say it."

Andrew speaks, "Same with me."

They all sit around the couch and Alpha materialize a pizza and soda as they eat and laugh.


	16. Poll 4

The group of four have once again enter and were chatting with each other.

"Hey guys!" A black furred experiment with a gold earring spoke.

He continues, "As you may know, I'm Onyx."

"Oh brother, Onyx this isn't an award ceremony." A purple experiment meanly states.

"Can it Mayhem!" he looks back to Mayhem and shouts.

He turns back and adds, "Well. First thing...Narungel has won! Whoo!"

"?" Mayhem asks confused.

"Naruto and Angel, duh?" Andrew comments.

"I know that, but that was a stupid combine name," he states.

"Narungel is the paring (friendship and later romance) of Naruto and Angel," Onyx states.

Mayhem just rolls his eyes, "Whatever, just continue on with your annoying statement."

Onyx mimics him, "just continue on with your-blah!"

He turns back and speaks, "Anyway, hope you like that. Also, I'm happy with Stilo!"

"What now?" Mayhem asks.

Onyx turns to him and gives him daggers, "This is why I wrote note cards and the script to help us, so you don't have to interrupt me."

"But that was my line," Mayhem defends.

"No it isn't!" Onyx snaps.

He looks towards to Alpha and whispers, "Is it?"

"Well...He isa telling truth. Meega naga beep," Alpha reasons.

Onyx looks back to Mayhem and sees he is grinning and Onyx speaks, "Shut it!"

"I didn't say a thing," Mayhem retorts.

Onyx quickly turns around and speaks, "Well...If you must know, Stilo is the pairing (Friendship or Romance) of Lilo and Stitch. This friendship is supported and loved by lots of fans. Some even like the romance pairing."

"Funny...I've never seen or heard of Stilo until today," Andrew spoke.

"It is just Stitch x Lilo, really. Not one wanted to use it? I bet I'm not the only to have thought of it?" Onyx speaks.

He looks around and see that Alpha, Andrew and Mayhem were not looking at him.

"I guess so," Onyx says softly.

Mayhem pushes him, _Oophm!_

"The reason we're are here is because of Heartless Demon Wolf's question in the review of the story "Starcrossed Torn Lovers"." Mayhem explained.

Alpha reads the review, "For some reason I think Stitch may go into a deep depression because of Angel's betrayal and Lilo not having love for her best friend anymore...hmmm...wonder if he'll start smoking and drinking to get away from his problems? How many enemies does Stitch have anyway? And I say what you did for the chapter title...very impressive and smart LOL. I thought Stitch could not be killed, is that false?"

As Mayhem was about to answer, Onyx steps in front of him and explains. "Thanks for the thought, I should try to include some of that. I don't know how to fit it in here though. And for the amount of enemies...Well, that's a secret. You'll have to end until it nears the ending to see that. You're right that Stitch can't be killed, but...he might do other things to himself. It's for me to know and you guys to find out."

Mayhem goes in front of Onyx and states, "That is why our author wants to a poll to decide if Stitch should succumb to drugs and alcohol. We might be on the line on this one, so we've to be very _very_ careful."

Andrew speaks, "Personally, I would choose no. But...That is just my view of things."

Alpha states, "Meega agrees to. Meega naga want Stitch a druggie or alcoholic."

"I know...I know, but this could help make the story go on a little longer. I don't want it to end," Onyx suggests.

"Well, I still don't like it. That's all I'm saying," Andrew comments.

Alpha speaks, "The poll will be up shortly...So, vote of the idea of yes or no for Stitch to do drugs."

Alpha adds, "Choose no though."

Mayhem states, "Even if they choose no, the author might make it a one-shot or an alternative thing or whatever thing."

"Maybe even a sequel!" Onyx shrieks happily.

"No...I don't think so," Mayhem counters.

"Well too bad, you aren't Deathmetal180 now are you!?" Onyx speaks.

"Neither are you!" Mayhem pointed out.

"I don't need this. Just answer the damn poll!" Onyx spoke as he stomps away.

"Don't go away mad, just go away and never come back," Mayhem comments.

"He can be so immature, right guys?" Mayhem asks Alpha and Andrew.

"This is between you guys. I'm not part of this," Andrew states as he raises his hands up and teleports.

"I really shouldn't answer that because...We'll be here forever if I were to explain. Bye." Alpha speaks as he goes after Onyx.

"Well...I guess I've to do the disclaimer alone. Alpha and Andrew belong to Experiment-Alpha while Deathmetal180 doesn't own Lilo and Stitch, not one thing. Only his ideas and characters; like yours truly. Until we meet again. See ya." Mayhem spoke as he walks out.


	17. Anniversary

The same four experiments walk into the room.

"Happy birthday to our author!" Mayhem exclaims as he throws confetti in the room.

"Um...Mayhem, today isn't his birthday. You do know that right?" Onyx asks him.

"Of course, but it is Fanfiction birthday. You know for being here for three whole years," Mayhem answers.

Mayhem looks and smiles, "Hey guys today is our author's 3 yr. anniversary for being on Fanfiction! Whoo! Go Deathmetal180!"

The three other experiments look to him perplexed, like he sprouted another head. "What?"

Onyx clears his throat, "Erm... Well... Um... How should I say this?"

"Just spill it," Mayhem states annoyed.

"It's kind of complicated," Onyx counters.

"We never thought you can be generally happy without doing something evil," Andrew stated frankly.

"Wha?" Mayhem announces shocked.

"Wow... Never mind. I guess it wasn't complicated at all," Onyx shrugs his shoulders.

"Why you," Mayhem sends a dagger glare at Onyx.

"Can you blame me? Have you met you. Normally, you only care about yourself. This is so not you," Onyx said as he puts his hands up.

"I'm celebrating because if he wasn't here, then I wouldn't be here either. Idiot!" Mayhem declares.

"You see...that's the Mayhem we all know and despise," Alpha stated with a grin and earning laughs from Onyx and Andrew.

"Anyway, today our author is going to do a double or triple post. Depending on him," Mayhem announces calmly.

"Yeah. I just wished he posts the Unvoiced Experiments sooner than every other week," Onyx said.

"Remember, he has a life of his own. He has a right to put stories on the back burner," Mayhem comments.

"Still...3 whole years and look at this. 14 stories. 29 listed him as their favorite author and 26 has him on their alerts. To think he started with Final Destination and ended up with Lilo and Stitch," Onyx speaks amazed.

"Yup, he is now a full-blown Lilo and Stitch writer. Well...hopefully," Mayhem replies, "I want to be in more stories. Maybe my fan club will expand with a story just me in it."

"In your dreams. Who said he'll write a solo for you?" Alpha asks raising as eye brow.

"He might...You'll never know," Mayhem protests.

"Anyway, back to the point. Deathmetal180 will soon post a story way WAY out of his comfort zone. So...be warned, it'll be a surprise. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. Simple as that," Onyx warns, "Though it'll be a while. Also...if "Starcrossed Lovers" fans want a sequel to this one. Just send a review."

"Speaking of reviews, Unvoiced Experiments hasn't had a good amount." Andrew points out.

"We know that," Mayhem and Onyx said at the same time.

"Just saying," Andrew calmly speaks.

"Let's get back on track, please and stay focus. I don't want to go off a tangant to other topics," Onyx pleads.

"Oooh. I just remembered something. Deathmetal180 is going to end Starcrossed Lovers soon. In another three or four chapters," Mayhem chimes in with a smile.

"Mayhem, we were going to another direction than that one. Now...where was I," Onyx complains. "Now I remembered. As I was saying, we-"

"What! His going to post the crossover chapter to Kingdom Hearts soon," Mayhem chides.

Onyx turns to him slowly and raises his paws at him and pretend to choke him, "Not going to do a thing to change my mind."

"We weren't going in that direction either!" Onyx exclaims as he drops his paws to his sides.

Onyx massages his head as he mutters, "Great... I forgot what I had to say now because of being interrupted twice by the same nuisance."

"Well...since you can't remember. I'll take the reins from here and direct it to my direction," Mayhem answers.

"Whatever," Onyx mumbles.

"Now as **I** was going to say," Mayhem eyes Onyx, ""Unique Surprise" is supposed to be darker than "How My Life Ended". That's why the fight and the dream scene are there as well as the indecisiveness because out author is really indecisive to a certain degree to certain situations. He'll post another chapter when he feels like it."

"Anything you would like to add Onyx?" Mayhem questions him.

"Yeah. After the second season is over, Deathmetal180 is going to combine more experiments. If he tried to do 30 experiments in each set, he'll be writing more than 20 of these things. So he's going to either try to put 60 or 90, that means many more co-op chapters. Unless...you think he should quit while he's ahead?" Onyx states.

"What?" Alpha asks.

"What?" Onyx retorts as he continues, "Come on. I'm just being realistic. Have you've seen the Traffic Stats. This story hasn't passed around 30 visitors. Unless you got a better idea?"

"Continue with the story. Who said it would be easy?" Andrew replies.

"That's the whole point. I don't think he should. Just drop it like the other stories in the cyber universe," Onyx said.

"What about the people who sent in their experiment ideas then?" Alpha asks.

"Just do those, but no more. But, it is my opinion. It is he choice after all if he wishes to discontinue it or not," Onyx answers.

"But...then he'll be like those other author's whose stories never get a proper finish and stay like that; leaving the poor readers wanting more, but never having it. Don't you understand?" Andrew states. "He can't stop just because it isn't a popular story."

"I guess so. Hopefully, someone will do their own version on this. Who knows? It could be better," Onyx comments.

"No it wouldn't because their wouldn't be any me in it," Mayhem retorts.

"Wow...I already starting to like that idea," Onyx smiles.

"Okay, who wants to do the disclaimer?" he asks.

"I guess I'll do it," Alpha states.

"Deathmetal180 doesn't own anything; except his own characters. Andrew and I belong to Experiment-Alpha. Both don't own Lilo and Stitch. Also, don't forget to read "How I Became an Experiment" it is in the cross-over section if any of ya are curious," Alpha finishes. "Anything else."

"Nope...that's it," Onyx said.

"Bye everyone!" they all said as they leave the room.


	18. New Story

Onyx and Mayhem walk in.

"Hey guys!" Onyx waved happily as Mayhem shook his head.

"Today, our author is going to post at least five things; that includes the new story!" Onyx cheers loudly as he jumps up and down.

"Can you stop jumping, you're going to make me feel sick from watching you move?" Mayhem said annoyed.

"Now...he's going to post the extra chapters to Starcrossed Lovers and then BOOM! That story is finished," Onyx said as he ignores Mayhem.

"Now...I bet you're all wondering about what the new story is about. ...We're not going to say a thing," Mayhem states.

"Just hope people don't hate the idea," Onyx said a little sad as he drops his ears.

"If they do, it is their problem. Sooner or later someone else would make that type of story with those characters. Might as well be the first," Mayhem counters as he shrugs his shoulders.

"True. True. I just...I don't know...I guess you're right about that," Onyx said as he opens and closes his mouth; as if he has something in it.

"What?" Mayhem asks irked by how Onyx kept opening and closing his mouth.

"Sorry...Just admitting to you that you were right has left a sick taste in my mouth," Onyx said as he walks over to the fridge and gets some water.

"Oh. Ha. Ha. You're funny. Anyway, if Experiment-Alpha is out there! Please try to finish your story, I'm sure our author will help you with it!" Mayhem shouts loudly.

"Since when did he agree to that?" Onyx calls out as he takes another sip of water.

"He didn't you dimwit, I just hate when writers write stories and don't touch it for years. It's like watching a movie and just as you reach the end; the film cuts off and you don't know how it is supposed to end," Mayhem stated as he crosses his arms.

"Speaking of which, I think our author should reconsider posting the Harmful Side Effects more once he has more time. Instead of when the Unvoiced Experiments finish, don't you?" Mayhem asks.

"Hm... I mean...I guess it would be nice to let that continue, but then...Mmm. It is a sticky situation," Onyx comments.

"Well...see ya soon, maybe?" Onyx said with an unsure shrug.

"Later...Also, Deathmetal180 doesn't own anything from Lilo and Stitch; just his characters, concepts, ideas, etc."

Both walk out.


	19. Update, Update, Update!

Marcus and Mayhem walk back inside the studio.

"Haven't seen you in a long while," Mayhem greets as Marcus waves, "Hi."

Mayhem starts, "So...today we've got bad news about Unvoiced Experiments."

Marcus adds, "Yeah, after the fourth one; there'll be a big battle and epilogue for all of the other experiments and our author's own. Now with that in mind. I would like to thank Experiment-Alpha for helping our author out."

Mayhem comments, "It'll be great practice for when we help with the co-op story, The Multiverse War."

Marcus states, "Can't wait to help with that."

"Now...our author is updating many stories right now, even as we speak," Mayhem replies.

"Yup. Here's the list of stories," Marcus said as he reads the list, "Questions, Even the Damned Deserves to be Love, Unique Surprise, Not the Best Experiment, Unvoiced Experiments II, Harmful Side-Effects and the other story."

"Yeah and then later on one-shots for all those that offered song options," Mayhem noted, "Man...that'll be a pain when we cross that bridge."

"Maybe another story will appear in the late future," he adds as he waves his paw in the air.

Marcus hits Mayhem on the head, "Dude, do give any spoilers! There are promises we can't keep!"

Mayhem counters as he pushes Marcus, "But those are the best ones."

"Any who...Harmful Side-Effects is halfway done," Marcus states, "Yep. It is a very short, short story compared with the others."

"So true," Mayhem comments.

"Can't wait for what toys we get in Unvoiced," he adds as he rubs his hands together.

"Yeah. Maybe we'll get cool things," Marcus exclaims.

"Maybe even more surprises and new guests," Mayhem adds.

"I know a good one," Marcus states as he eyes Mayhem.

"Who?" Mayhem asks as he eyed Marcus, "Who?"

"Not gonna tell," Marcus sang as he hopped away.

"You better tell me!" Mayhem yells.

"Or what!?" Marcus counters.

"Grr. Gah!" Mayhem makes a noise to show his annoyance.

"Anyway," Marcus starts as he steps away from Mayhem, who is making a crazed look, "There's not much else to say; except, watch out for the updates."

"Bye," both say.


End file.
